You Found Me
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Oneshot. Sakura thought she was going to die in the forest, cursing herself for being pathetic. That was, until a certain silver hair medic found her and showed her she was wrong. KabuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Yes, KabuSaku has returned! I have been inspired recently by the song You Foung Me by Kelly Clarkson and an AMV done to it (neither of which I own) to make this fic, and so here it is! Yay for KabuSaku! And yes, I know Kabuto is OOC for the most part, but I wanted him like that, since he's cuter that way.

You Found Me

Sakura let out a dark chuckle, "So this is it, huh Sakura? They're not going to come. Hell, they don't even...know where you are." She seethed in pain, her hand clutching loosely to the draining wound on her side. "You're still weak. Still need them. So much for being independent. So much for saying you can handle yourself, that you would never need their help again. The cold shoulder," she continued, her eyes drooping.

As she began to fall into unconsciousness, she smirked despite the pain that encased her. "So much for...that," she whispered out, her eyes closing fully and her hand limply moved away from the wound.

She didn't notice the eyes watching her as she cursed herself. He pushed up his thin-framed glasses up his nose and approached her bloodied body. "You're lucky, Sakura...that I'm here," he said softly, lifting her frail figure in his arms. He ignored the blood that was now soaking his dark purple shirt and paid more attention to finding a pulse. It was there; so faint, but there. With her secured in his arms, he jumped through the trees to his hideaway, using some of his chakra to move faster.

* * *

Even with her eyes closed and her body slowly awakening, Sakura could tell she was in someplace new. It wasn't the forest; she didn't smell the faint mix of greenery and blood. No, she smelled medicine mixed with the smell of dry blood.

_'I'm...I'm alive? Heh...you're lucky, Sakura. You should be dead now.'_

He could tell that she was starting to awaken, but only slightly. Her eyes were still closed, but he saw her hands grip the sheets quickly and released them, as if to figure out her surroundings.

She was doing just that. _'I'm on...a bed. But whose bed? Where...am I?'_

He approached the bedside, a hand brushing against her forehead. "You're going to be all right now, Sakura-chan," he whispered, removing his hand. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes to the voice. She could recognize it, but she wanted to see his face. Her eyelids moved slowly upward, her vision blurred as she did.

At first she saw white, then onyx, and finally silver. "Good morning," he whispered in a joking sort of voice.

Her pale green eyes stayed as they were. She recognized the face. She licked her dry lips._  
_

"Kabuto..."

He chuckled, "You still remember me, huh? Well, at least I know you didn't suffer from memory loss. It looked like you suffered a nice blow to the head with that stomach injury of yours." She continued to stare at him. "How...how did you find me?" she asked softly, trying to sit up only to be stopped by his stonger arms. "Don't try moving yet; you might reopen your wound. I had to stitch you up temporarily. Currently, my chakra is low and I don't have my fruit pills. And as for your question, let's say I saw you while I was taking a stroll," he explained, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Why were...you out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Mission...I was on my way home when...I was ambushed," she said, then gave a low, painful chuckle, "I killed those bastards, but in the end...look at were I am. How pathetic." He stared at her for a moment, watching as her head turned to look out of the small window. Her eyes held little emotion, her arms reacting slowly to clutch the wound. She realized then she was nearly naked, saved by a bra and her shorts, and she shot him a look.

Kabuto pointed over to a small bundle of clothes, where she saw her shirt and skirt on top of a purple shirt and a large cloth belt. "They are coated in blood. I had to remove yours to get to the wound. Trust me, I didn't pay attention to anything. It's not like you have anything either way. And as for myself, I rather not walk around in clothes that smelled heavily of blood," he said. If Sakura was feeling stronger, she would've slapped him for his comment, but as it was she could barely move. Her eyes went back to the window.

"Why...why did you even try to...save me? A pathetic kunoichi like me...doesn't deserve it."

"Pathetic? I don't believe that. You killed three men on your own. I don't believe that's pathetic."

"I am. I'm beyond pathetic. I'm useless and weak. They all believe that, just as I do."

"They?"

"Konoha. They see me as the weak link of the old Team 7. Hell now...I think even Naruto sees me that way. He's right...they're right."

"And why is that?"

"Because...I'm hiding," she whispered, her eyes staying cold and distant from the man that was staring deeply at her. "Hiding from what?" he asked, pressing the issue to why she was acting this way. "Hiding from myself. From...the damned emotions that...plague me," she answered, not turning her attention away from the window, where the sun was just starting to set.

"Hiding from your emotions, huh? That is rather pathetic. But more stupid that pathetic."

"Glad to see that you agree."

"But see...I don't think you're weak at all," he said, catching her attention from the window. As she stared at him in disbelief, he continued, "I actually think you are strong. Emotions or not. From what I've heard, you've surpassed Godaime Hokage Tsunade-sama when you were 14, became a Jonin at age 15, and an ANBU captain at age 17. And now when I found you, I see three guys on the ground dead, killed by only one person." She chuckled, looking away then. "So...someone who betrayed the village for the pedophile believes I'm strong. That's really touching."

He could sense her sarcasm and stood up from the bed. "Are you hungry? Hopefully that puts you in a better mood," he said somewhat sharply. She was unphased by his voice, "I am hungry. But I doubt I'd be able to stomach it, no pun intended." He shrugged his shoulders, "We can always try. I'll bring in something light. He turned and walked away, closing the door to the little bedroom and leaving her alone.

* * *

Kabuto came back in carrying a bowl of soup, deciding that it would be light enough for Sakura to take. His eyes went to the bed and saw her almost as he left her. Almost.

He moved closer, putting the bowl down on a nearby table. Sakura was crying. Her eyes were damp and the tears stained the pillow underneath.

"Damn you...why...why did you make me remember them? Those fucking feelings that I wanted to go away," she cursed, letting it out in a sob. He sat down on the side of the bed, his hand going to her cheek and motioned for her to look at him. "Hey, be happy that I did. It's better than being an ice cube. Ice doesn't suit you," he said. She only stared at him silently, the tears still streaming down and her tongue darted out slightly to wet her lips.

"I hate you."

"Heh...see, aren't emotions great?"

"You're a tormenting...little bastard, aren't you?" she spat out, trying her best again to sit up. This time she succeeded, despite the pain in her side, but she didn't want to lay down anymore. However, her body barely cooperated and she began to sink down again. Kabuto watched her struggle and decided to help, his arms wrapping around her waist and keeping her up tightly to the back of the bed. She wanted to yell at him to let her go, but that strength hasn't returned, and she released another small sob.

"Why...why do you keep trying to help me?"

"Because I want to. What, did you expect me not to?"

"Actually...yes."

"I'm not cold like that, Sakura-chan," he said, taking a hand and brushing it through her short cotton candy colored hair, "I wanted to save you. Konoha needs a kunoichi like you. Someone strong, beautiful, talented, and unique." She looked at him and faintly smirked, "You're not very good at making people feel better, Kabuto. I may seem dumb, but I can tell a lie when I hear it." He looked at her in all seriousness. "I'm not lying. I meant each word," he said, catching her complete attention and surprise to that.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, green peering into onyx, and the sun now set with early evening darkness showing through. Kabuto's arms unwrapped themselves from around her and grabbed the bowl with the cooling soup. He picked up the spoon, full with the liquid, and held it to her lips. "You need to eat something. You need to start getting back your strength," he said softly as she swallowed down the soup.

He continued to feed her until she told him she was full and slipped down onto the bed. Sakura yawned, wincing only slightly to the pain that creped up her side, and began to close her eyes to sleep. Kabuto stood up to leave, grabbing the bowl as he did, but suddenly her hand shot up to grab his arms.

"Please...don't go."

He was taken aback by her action, then smirked and placed down the bowl again. He laid down on the bed beside her, her hand still on his arm. "I'm...I'm sorry," she whispered, tears brimming her eyes again. His hand went to her hair, "Why?"

"I'm laying here...crying and being a burden to you."

"You're not a burden, Sakura-chan. I told you, I wanted to help you."

She smiled, opening her eyes to meet his. "Thank you...for finding me, Kabuto. I'm...I'm happy that you did," she said, closing her eyes and nuzzled her cheek into his palm. He smirked, leaning over and planting a small, gentle kiss on her forehead.

"So am I, Sakura-chan."


End file.
